<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bouncy Houses! by alphanumerical</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863967">Bouncy Houses!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphanumerical/pseuds/alphanumerical'>alphanumerical</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphanumerical/pseuds/alphanumerical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Elite Force goes to the fair and Kaz smells bouncy houses</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bouncy Houses!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by a prompt @nobodynose27 sent me on tumblr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was pretty much all Bree’s fault.</p><p>As she was on her daily run around town, which usually took about five seconds, she noticed a fair only two blocks away. She had the brilliant, and by brilliant I mean awful, idea of taking the team there.</p><p>So now here they were, standing on a patch of dry grass, surrounded by kids and the smell of fried food, and Kaz sensed bouncy houses.</p><p>His eyes lit up. “Bouncy houses!” He exclaimed, practically jumping.</p><p>“Bouncy houses.” Bree repeated. Kaz nodded excitedly. Bree scoffed. “What are you, ten?”</p><p>“Come on, guys.” Kaz complained. “Bouncy houses!”</p><p>“Can’t argue with that!” Oliver said.</p><p>“I’ve never been to a bouncy house.” Skylar admitted.</p><p>“It doesn’t sound like a word anymore.” Chase said. “The bouncy houses are that way, but there’s gonna be a line.” Chase gestured next to the Farris wheel.</p><p>“Free autograph signing with the Elite Force!” Kaz shouted. All at once, kids came rushing out of lines towards them. Kaz yanked Oliver forwards towards the bouncy houses, leaving the sea of children swarming Bree, Skylar, and Chase behind.</p><p>And there she was. A beautiful, tall, squishy palace of bright red plastic. It seemed to glisten in the sun. Kaz dove inside the door, which was definitely not designed for teenagers, and started jumping.</p><p>Oliver followed. Kaz was already jumping in circles. He did a flip.</p><p>“When did you learn to do that?” Oliver asked.</p><p>“Just now!” Kaz was already running towards purple waving inflatable pillars. “Okay, Oliver, let’s play superheroes like we used to. These are the evil purple zombie men. If they knock you down, you’re not getting back up.”</p><p>Oliver walked towards them tentatively. “Kaz, we are superheroes.”</p><p>“Shh!”</p><p>Kaz readied his fist. Oliver jumped in front of him. “Kaz, you can’t use your powers!”</p><p>“I’m not gonna use my powers!” Kaz said. “I’m gonna punch it.” Kaz tackled the column and started to wrestle it. Oliver watched for a few seconds before giving in and tackling to column next to Kaz’s.</p><p>Just before the evil zombie purple man could finally push Kaz down, the carnie in charge of the bouncy house, an older man with small square glasses, poked his head through the door. “How old are you two?”</p><p>“Sixteen.” Kaz and Oliver said together.</p><p>“Yeah, this is for people under ten.” The carnie said.</p><p>The pair silently exited the bouncy house. One out of earshot, Kaz started mocking the carnie. “Yeah, this is for people under ten.” He said under his breath, pitching his voice high.</p><p>Oliver stopped Kaz from walking. “Kaz, what about Skylar?”</p><p>“What about her?”</p><p>“We left her to those kids!”</p><p>“And Chase. And Bree.” Kaz continued. “Why?”</p><p>Oliver rolled his eyes. “Come on, they should get to enjoy the fair too.”</p><p>Kaz stared at Oliver for a bit. “Do you even like Skylar?”</p><p>“Yes!” Oliver started. Kaz raised an eyebrow. “No!” Oliver admitted. “I just started liking her and then it kinda took over my whole life. But when I figured out she’s more like a sister I didn’t really know what to do. It’s like this whole thing became kind of a crutch for the writers of the show to use so they don’t have to think of actual jokes.”</p><p>“What writers of the show?”</p><p>“Nevermind.”</p><p>Kaz started walking again. “Anyways, you don’t even like her! So let’s forget about them and get elephant ears!”</p><p>“I just bared my heart to you and you’re just thinking about elephant ears?”</p><p>“Fine.” Kaz decided. “Let’s sneak into the clown tent and put on costumes so the kids don’t recognize us, too. Then we can pretend to be their managers.”</p><p>They started to turn around. They went around the back of a large yellow tent with orange stripes. There was no back entrance. Kaz squatted. “Alright, I guess we’ll have to go under.”</p><p>“This is so stupid.” Oliver muttered.</p><p>Kaz army crawled underneath the tent. As soon as his feet disappeared under the yellow tarp, Oliver followed. The inside of the tent was warm. Bins of wigs, makeup, and costumes were scattered about the inside. “We’ll probably just need wigs and makeup.” Kaz said. He offered a long-haired blue wig to Oliver.</p><p>Oliver took it. “Alright, we’ll do each other’s makeup.” He grabbed some white and red face paint and got to work. Kaz opted for a rainbow eyeshadow palette and lipstick. They both did each other’s makeup at the same time, and somehow, between the “Hold still!”s and Kaz’s incessant giggling, they completed the transformation.</p><p>“Perfect!” Oliver said, “You look just like a clown.”</p><p>Kaz grinned. “You don't.”</p><p>Oliver’s eyes were covered in surprisingly good rainbow eyeshadow, complete with navy blue lipstick. His wig only added to the look. Oliver flipped his blue hair. “I’m honestly okay with that.”</p><p>They dashed back to the entrance of the carnival where a line had formed. Chase was tiredly signing foreheads. Bree was already sitting down to give kids high fives. Skylar was taking pictures with kids as they passed.</p><p>“Okay, kids, it’s time for the Elite force to go back home! Gotta rest up so they can save your lives tomorrow!” Kaz shouted unenthusiastically. The line slowly dissolved.</p><p>Bree jumped to her feet. “Guys! What was that about?” And then, “Oh, and you look great, Oliver.” She added.</p><p>“Sorry.” Kaz said. “I’ll buy you all lemonade.”</p><p>“And?” Bree asked.</p><p>“Face painting.”</p><p>“And?” Bree asked.</p><p>“Chocolate covered banana?”</p><p>Bree considered. “Alright, deal. Don’t do it again though!”</p><p>“Oh, we won't.” Oliver started. “We’re too old to jump anyway.”</p><p>Bree punched him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>